


Strike them Down

by SenselessRhythm



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), Young Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenselessRhythm/pseuds/SenselessRhythm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Find perch within the blood of my blood. Crush their bones. Boil their blood dry in their veins. Rupture their souls. End the line!--"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike them Down

**"Find perch within the blood of my blood. Crush their bones. Boil their blood dry in their veins. Rupture their souls. End the line!--"**

One moment Tommy had been speeding from one side of the room to the other, putting together electronics at a blinding speed. It wasn't one of his favorite jobs, but it was something always available and looking, so it was a good fall back when everything else failed as it so often did. There he was, a blur of color and a gust of wind, when without warning... he came to a skidding stop, eyes wide.

There was no warning. There had been a bright purplish-red light, glowing harsh and angry around his feet in a perfect circle. Hey, Tommy's been around enough magic to get a feel on when it was being used for healing or destruction and this-- He screamed, hands shooting up to press against the sides of his head. His thoughts scattered far and wide and there was only mind numbing agony. It hurt It hurt It hurt, and then it was over. Only seconds long, as though to make up for the ripping, burning, awful pain. Tommy collapsed to the ground with an unceremoniously dull thud in the otherwise now too quiet warehouse. Dead, and already paler than he'd ever been when he had been alive just seconds before. And he would lay there for another hour, an arm tucked under his body and the other sprawled out, before anyone would notice the Speedster never left the warehouse.

When Tommy had begun his work with this particular place, he didn't want to put an emergency contact on his contract (not because he couldn't think of anyone - and he was so grateful he DID have people in his life now though he'd never say it - but because he didn't want anyone knowing where he worked) with the somewhat shady hole-in-the-wall company he had been employed with, but even for it being somewhat sketchy they still had standards. Standards that would have been ignored if Tommy had been working somewhere else, so for that maybe there had been some luck. That now, someone would know he was gone.

The Kaplans were his emergency contact.

And when the phone rang to inform the family of Tommy's altogether unexpected and unexplained passing, the phone rang and rang and rang, No one picked up. But that wasn't the Kaplans' fault. Not really. They would have picked up if they had been home, but the truth was, they were at the hospital, being told what they already knew: Billy was dead, dropping simultaneously just as the rest of the Maximoffs did wherever they were, whatever they were doing.

Pietro begging his sister to calm down, assuring her he would always be there for her no matter the circumstances--

Luna with the mutant Georgia, the older girl's arms around the blonde--

Lorna leading a team of sponsored heroes, her niece on the ground, as they prepared to defend Serval Industries from further attacks--

**"Strike my family down!"**

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously hate what's going on right now with Axis, but I couldn't ignore the thought of Tommy dropping dead, probably alone. Billy, maybe on a date with Teddy... I can feel my heart breaking all over again.


End file.
